


Bullshit Tactics

by hid4n



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart from being a fun person to tease, Doflamingo can find other things Crocodile is useful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullshit Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend of mine - her OTP is Doflamingo/Crocodile, so I wrote her a small thing for them! (´▽`ʃƪ)  
> * I have not read or watched One Piece, so I'm terribly sorry if something is a little out of character for either of the characters; I had to work with reading about their personalities... which isn't my favorite means to rely on, but it seemed to have worked out fine.

“Hey, isn’t this the kind of thing you like to do in your spare time, anyway?”

Doflamingo was grinning, his lips pulled up in twisted expression of amusement while one hand reached down and cupped Crocodile’s scarred cheek. It wasn’t an expression of affection – far from it – but rather a gesture of taunting dominance. Reaching slowly, his fingers found their destination as his calloused thumb pad rubbed almost tenderly against the slightly extended portion of Crocodile’s bottom lip. Resisting the urge to grimace in disgust, the kneeling man placed his right hand on Doflamingo’s thigh, fingertips digging into the flesh beneath the thin fabric of his obnoxiously colored pants.

“Not exactly,” Crocodile retorted in a bland voice, trying to open his mouth as little as possible as he spoke. Unfortunately, Doflamingo found his opening and slipped his thumb between his lips, squeezing into the thin space left between his teeth. There was an immediate sense of wavering nausea at having his mouth violated, but it passed after a few heavy moments, leaving Crocodile with a prickling sensation that he didn’t care to name. He resisted the urge to gag on the taste of Doflamingo’s finger as it brushed his retreating tongue – a thick taste that he couldn’t exactly place.

It wouldn’t have been out of character for Doflamingo to have some snarky comment to return with, but instead, he stayed silent, pushing his finger deeper into Crocodile’s mouth. The warmth from his finger might have been pleasant any other case, but now, it was just a bitter reminder of their difference standing. Raising his tongue to avoid any unnecessary contact with Doflamingo’s probing finger, Crocodile wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, making a disgusted face.

“Don’t make that face,” Doflamingo noticed the expression and cooed, his grin seeming to stretch even wider across his disgustingly arrogant face. Crocodile had half a mind to see if he could bite the digit in his mouth clean off, but decided against it, if only for the fact he didn’t want to taste this fucking flamingo’s shitty blood. “Come on, suck properly, or I won’t give you the real thing…” Thrusting his forefinger alongside his thumb, Doflamingo forced Crocodile’s mouth open wider, much to the latter’s chagrin.

The invading sense grew stronger, making the skin along Crocodile’s spine crawl in uneasiness. Prickling unpleasantly, it made him feel like he could almost slither out of skin, especially with Doflamingo’s leering gaze peering down at him. Willing the sense of discomfort to dissipate, he gave a low hiss of loathing and cautiously stretched his tongue forward to greet the two fingers in his mouth. The taste was underwhelming – perhaps his mind had been playing tricks on him earlier – but it was still highly abhorrent, coating his senses in a hazy film. With a lack of enthusiasm, Crocodile curled his tongue along the underside of Doflamingo’s fingers and gave a half-hearted suck, eyebrows drooping even lower in an expression of apathy.

From above, Crocodile heard a quiet, breathy noise, but when he tried to turn his eyes up to glance at the other man’s face, Doflamingo shoved his fingers deep enough to press against the base of his tongue. It was impossible not to violently gag at the sudden pressure, leaving Crocodile gasping for air and bitterly wondering what the fuck was the problem.

“I _said_ , do it properly.”

_Yes, yes,_ Crocodile thought to himself, begrudgingly opening his mouth wider. He raised his hand away from Doflamingo’s thigh and grasped at his wrist, jerking it closer to him. Moving more enthusiastically than before, Crocodile traced the length of the fingers in his mouth with his tongue, coating them with a thin layer of saliva. Without restraint, he let his fingers dig into the flesh of Doflamingo’s hand while he licked, nails drawing a collage of red, irritated scratches over his tanned skin. The more effort he put into his show of raw emotion, the more prominent Doflamingo’s looming presence became.

_Irritating._

Purposely drawing the sharp edge of his teeth over the intruding fingers while dually forcing them deeper into his mouth, Crocodile closed his eyes, relaxing his throat. He had cast away the caustic reluctance to do this and instead focused his energy into getting it over with, thrusting his tongue between the two fingers and coating them in his saliva.

“Aah, that’s so much better,” Doflamingo crooned, relinquishing control of his hand so Crocodile could properly manipulate it on his own. Taking advantage of the freedom to move Doflamingo’s hand, Crocodile pulled the fingers from his mouth and gave them a long, slow lick before nudging the two longest fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around one. Opening his eyes to stare up at his rival with a smoldering look, Crocodile dropped his hand to the front of his pants, grinding his fingers against the subtle curve of his growing erection.

“I like when you’re so obedient, you know…”

With disgust, Crocodile narrowed his eyes in a look of malice and slowly sunk his teeth into Doflamingo’s fingers. There was a resistance for a moment before he slid his teeth over the skin and felt a warm liquid begin to dribble into the sublingual of his mouth. A recognizable taste – thick and metallic – overwhelmed his taste buds as Doflamingo’s wounded fingers rubbed against his tongue, coating it in a messy mixture of blood and saliva.

Doflamingo didn’t respond. Leisurely, Crocodile raised his eyebrows and took Doflamingo’s wrist once more, pulling the fingers out of his mouth while still scraping his teeth against the marred flesh.

“Your blood tastes like shit.”

Doflamingo’s grin faltered, if only for a moment. After dropping his hands to the hem of his pants, wiping the thick saliva off his fingers in a swift motion on the way there, his arrogant look returned. “Oh? Well, hopefully you’ll like this better, then…”

Crocodile turned to the side and spit scathingly, hearing the quiet shuffle of clothes sliding over skin.

“... I doubt it.”


End file.
